Jaylin's Saga
by Daisyangel
Summary: This used to be The Life and Times of Jaylin but is being completely redone, please R/R. Hawkes/oc, Dl, MS, Flack/oc, Adam/oc All OCS are mine. Seizures, babies, and love as well as being a CSI what an adventure for Jaylin Nichols the newbie on the team
1. Chapter 1

a/n Hey everyone this story may look like one that was previously posted but it is being totally reconstructed. I wanted to change some of the things in it. Lindsay is part of the team. In the original story I was using several OCS with the permission of their authors. They won't be appearing in this story. All OCS that appear in this new story belong to me. You may use them, but, ask first. Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with CSI NY. Jaylin Nichols, Alexander "Xander" Williams, Taylor Madison, Ashlynn Smith and anyone else you don't recognize are mine, however.

888888888888888

"Is that gum?" Lindsay asked her colleagues Adam Ross and Jaylin Nichols.

"Yeah I'll collect it. Maybe it'll give us a DNA match to our perp," Jaylin said as she reached for a swab but groaned in frustration when she dropped it. It took her two more tries before she had the swab safely in her hands.

"Suffering from a case of butter fingers Jay?" Adam quipped.

"Oh shut up, Ross," she retorted with a laugh.

"So you and our resident Doctor got a hot date tonight?" Lindsay asked turning to her menti. Blushing, Jaylin replied.

"Well yeah I'm not sure where we're going or how we're getting their. I should call him," Jaylin said thoughtfully as she removed her phone from her belt after securing the gum in a bindle for further processing.

88888888888888888

Sheldon was processing some evidence when his cell phone rang.

"Hawkes," he answered.

"Hey there, sweet stuff," Jaylin said. Both Lindsay and Adam raised their eyebrows.

"Sweet stuff?" Lindsay mouthed. Embarrassed and forgetting she was at work, Jaylin quickly corrected herself.

"Um, I mean hey there, Shell. I was just calling to see when and where you wanted to go for our date tonight?"

"Let me guess Linds and Adam caught the slip?" Sheldon asked laughing.

"Yep," Jaylin said.

"Well how about Olive Garden? We could meet their around 7:00, I'd pick you up, but I'm not sure how long your case will take," he explained.

"Yeah, sure sounds good to me, any suggestions as to what to where?" Jaylin wanted to know.

"I don't know something casual maybe that red silk shirt I like and those blue jeans with the little studs on the pockets?" Hawkes suggested.

"Okay, so am I meeting you their or are you picking me up and what time?" Jaylin asked again.

"We're meeting at Olive Garden at 7:00, remember?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," she answered listlessly.

"Hey you feeling okay, Sweet girl?" Hawkes asked in concern.

"No, not really, I have a headache and my eyes hurt," she answered.

"Can I talk to Lindsay for just a sec? I love you and will see you tonight," Hawkes told her.

"I love you to. I'll give you to Linds now."

"Hey Linds, Shell wants to talk to you," Jaylin said, handing her the phone.

"Okay, what's up, 'Sweet stuff?" Lindsay asked cheekily. Hawkes gave a short laugh.

"Is Jay okay? Does she seem kind of out of it to you?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah she does, she can't seem to hold on to anything and she repeatedly asked you the same questions. I wasn't eavesdropping she was standing next to me," Lindsay was quick to explain.

"It's okay I know you weren't eavesdropping," the former ME reassured her.

"Hey guys?" Jaylin called.

"What is it, Jay?" Adam asked as he turned towards her.

"I don't feel so good," Jaylin said as she collapsed to the ground.

"Whoa!" cried Adam as he rushed forward hoping to catch her before her head hit the ground but he was unsuccessful. Just then she began seizing.

"She's having a seizure, what do I do, Sheldon?" Lindsay called frantically.

"Turn her on her side and call 911," he told her. Lindsay quickly turned her on her side as Adam pulled out his phone and called the medics. He called out to the officer that an ambulance would be arriving and to report that they had an officer down. Just as she was turned on her side Jaylin vomited.

"She's vomiting, and her breaths sound rapid and shallow," Lindsay reported.

"But she's still breathing?" Hawkes asked. He was running to Mac's office as he continued to talk to Lindsay.

"Yes, and I think she's coming out of the seizure," Lindsay stated as she saw the jerking of Jaylin's limbs stop and her brown eyes flutter open.

"Jay, can you hear me?" Adam asked as he knelt on her other side.

"Adam?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Confused," she answered.

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to her, please," Sheldon requested.

"Will do," Lindsay said, doing what he asked her to.

"Jaylin, can you tell me where you live and how old you are?" Sheldon requested.

"I'm 17 and live in Littleton Colorado with my family," she responded. Adam and Lindsay exchanged a worried glance. Jaylin was 30 years old and no longer lived in Colorado. She had as a child but moved to New York when she was 24. All of a sudden her limbs began to jerk and Jaylin began convulsing once again. By this time Hawkes had reached Mac's office and explained the situation.

"We'll be at Manhattan General as soon as we can hang in there," Mac told Lindsay when Hawkes handed him the phone.

"Thanks I'll see you then. The EMTS just pulled up," Lindsay said as she hung up the phone and got to her feet ready to greet the EMTS.

8888888888888888888

It was an anxious group of cops and CSI's that waited in the ER waiting room. Flack and Angell had been on a call when they heard the officer down over the radio. Overcome with worry they rushed to the hospital to figure out what was going on. Danny and Stella who were at a scene were notified by Mac and asked to be kept posted. Adam had reluctantly agreed to finish processing and take the evidence back to the lab and inform the lab techs and to come to the hospital once the evidence was secure. Hawkes was pacing back and forth.

"Sit down, Sheldon, wearing out the floor won't help," Flack said. Nodding Sheldon sank into a seat.

88888888888888

"Family of Jaylin Nichols?" The group stood up.

"I'm her boss; Detective Mac Taylor how is she?" Mac asked.

"Ms. Nichols appears to be fine at the moment. She suffers from General Seizures."

"What type does she suffer from?" Hawkes asked.

"She suffers from Tonic-Clonic seizures and from what I gathered from the EMTS Ms. Nichols had a partial seizure that lead into a Tonic-Clonic seizure," the doctor explained.

"What does that mean Doctor?" Flack asked confused.

"A partial seizure is where the patient is in an altered state of consciousness. They may walk aimlessly, mumble, pull at there clothes or appear generally dazed and confused. A Tonic-Clonic seizure is actually divided into two stages. The tonic period occurs when the patient falls to the ground and is rigid. The clonic phase is where the person's limbs jerk. Tonic-clonic seizures used to be called Grand Mal Seizures. Does that make it clearer?" Everyone nodded at the doctor's explanation.

"Can we see her?" Hawkes asked.

"Yes you can, I'd like to keep her for a few more hours but then she can go home. I don't want her at work tomorrow, however," the doctor said.

"I'll make sure she takes the day off," Mac said.

"She's asking for Sheldon would that be any of you?" the doctor asked.

"That would be me, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes," Hawkes said, introducing himself.

"Well if you'll follow m-." The doctor broke off as the frightened cries of a woman floated down the hall.

"C'mon Adam, move faster I have to know if she's okay," demanded Ashlynn Smith the DNA tech as she ran down the hall. Everyone looked up as the red headed tech ran into the room with tears brimming in her eyes. She ran straight for Hawkes.

"What's going on is she okay, Sheldon? Adam said she had a seizure?" Ashlynn asked throwing herself into his arms sobbing.

"Ash, calm down," Sheldon soothed.

"Just tell me if she's okay?" she begged.

"She's going to be okay, now calm down, 'Princess," Sheldon said using a nickname she'd earned due to her addiction to The Princess Bride. The use of her nickname elicited a smile from the lab tech. Adam was breathing hard as he ran into the room. Sheldon gently turned the young woman in his arms and gave her a gentle push towards Adam. Ashlynn went willingly to her boyfriend who put a comforting arm around her.

"As I was saying, if you'll follow me, you can see her," the doctor said as he turned. Nodding Sheldon hurried after him desperately needing to see his girlfriend.

TBC?

A/n as I said, this is a completely redone story. So please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter followed Lindsay into the bar where the girls were having their monthly girl's night out.

"Hey glad to see you made it, Linds," Jaylin called as Lindsay took a seat between her and Taylor.

"Sorry I'm late, Lucy was fussy. She didn't wanna take her medicine for her ear infection. Thanks for the suggestion for getting her to take it," she said to Taylor. Taylor was Lucy's pediatrician.

"No problem, that's my job," Taylor replied.

"I'm buying the next round what's everyone having?" Stella asked.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Ashlynn answered.

"Oh, make it two of those," Jess requested.

"What about the rest of you?" Stella wanted to know.

"Strawberry Margaritas!" Taylor and Jaylin answered in unison.

"I'll have a beer," Lindsay told the waitress.

"Same for me," Stella said. Once the waitress walked away to put in their orders the conversation started up again.

"So how are things going with you and Sheldon, Jay?" Lindsay asked.

"They're going great. The date we had to make up for the one I wound up in the hospital for was wonderful. He was so sweet. He walked me to the door and gave me a goodnight kiss," Jaylin admitted her cheeks going Pink.

"Awww," the girls chorused.

"What about the rest of you how are your love lives going?" she turned the question to the rest of the table. Various responses such as great and good followed her question. The only one that didn't answer was Taylor.

"Tay?" Ashlynn asked.

"Huh?" she replied distractedly.

"Everything okay with you and Tom?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's fine," Taylor answered dismissively. Just then her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her purse she glanced at the caller ID. A frown briefly crossed her face before she plastered on a fake smile. She thought no one had noticed, but Jaylin had.

"Hey there, Tom, how's it going?" she asked in a false cheery voice.

"Hey, babe, things are going okay. Where are you tonight? I've tried calling you a couple of times before now?" he asked sounding kind of irritated.

"I'm out with the girls, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight. Well how long are you going to be with them? I really wanna see you, baby."

"I don't know however long we stay at the bar. Not sure how long it'll be," Taylor said.

"You're always spending more time with your friends than you are with me," Tom argued. Taylor could feel the frustration mounting.

Trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, she said, "I'm sorry you feel that way. That's not my intent. Now can we continue this discussion later?" she pleaded.

"Fine if that's what you want," he responded.

"Okay, bye," she said softly.

"Bye Tay, love you."

"Love you to," she replied before hanging up her phone and placing her head in her hands. Taking a moment to compose herself she forced a smile on her face and looked up at the other girls who were looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, he was just wondering where I was," she explained. The rest of the night went by without a problem. It was around 10:00 when everyone left the bar. Lindsay who had only had one Beer drove Both Taylor and Jaylin home. Stella and Ashlynn got a cab.

"See you two tomorrow," Lindsay called as she settled the two other women in her car.

"See you tomorrow, kiddo," Stella called back as she pulled out of the parking lot. An hour later found Lindsay pulling into her own driveway glad to be home with her husband and daughter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning everyone," Mac said as he walked into the break room the next morning.

"Morning," was mumbled back by everyone. Taking a look around the room he laughed at the looks on the girls faces.

"It was girl's night out last night, wasn't it?" he asked with a laugh. He'd spent last night working so he didn't get to see Stella.

"Yep," Jaylin answered.

"Well I trust that you're all in shape to work today?" he questioned. Everyone nodded. "Good, Stella, you and Danny have a shooting in the Bronx, Lindsay, you and I have a murder/suicide on fifth Avenue, and Jay, you and Hawkes have a robbery gone bad at McAdams Jewelers. Lets get to work."

888888888888888888888888888

"Hey there, Don, what've we got?" Sheldon asked as he held up the crime scene tape so he and Jaylin could walk under.

"Someone came in and stole a large amount of diamonds. They had smashed a case holding gold necklaces but nothing appears to be taken from that. That may have been because of the owner appearing and scaring them so they shot him and ran like hell," Flack informed them.

"Any witnesses?" Jaylin asked. Flack shook his head.

"One employee, a..." Flack checked his notebook. "A Danielle Barton was in the back room. An officer is questioning her now, but she didn't see anything. The only thing she heard was the gun shot. She's the one who tripped the silent alarm," Flack explained.

"What about cameras?" Hawkes wondered.

"None around this area as far as I can tell. There's one in the store, but the girl isn't sure if it really works or if it's just for show. She's looking into it," Flack answered.

"Okay, thanks, man," Sheldon said as he and Jaylin made their way into the store kits in hand ready to begin processing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What a mess," Jaylin observed.

"MMM-hmm," Hawkes agreed. Walking over to the body, Jaylin scanned her surroundings to see what she could find.

"Tell me what you see," Hawkes requested, knowing this was a perfect moment to have her show what she'd learned so far.

"It looks like he was shot at fairly close range. No other wounds that I can see so I'd guess he was shot with very little warning," she concluded.

"I agree," Hawkes said.

"I'll start dusting for prints," Jaylin offered as she walked over to one of the display cases and after getting out her fingerprint powder and brush began dusting for prints.

"Hey Jay?" Hawkes asked, looking at the display case with the broken glass where nothing was taken.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"C'mere a sec I wanna see if you can figure out what they broke the glass with maybe?" he asked.

"Okay, gimme a sec I'm almost done with this case then I will." A moment later she packed up the cards containing the prints she'd lifted and made her way over to where her boyfriend stood next to the case of necklaces. Leaning down so she could get a better look.

"It looked like whatever they broke the glass with was glass as well. Some of the glass shards I'm finding don't appear to match the ones from the case," Hawkes observed as he put some of the glass in an envelope.

"Let me see that big shard right their, please," Jaylin requested. Reaching for it, Hawkes handed it to her with a smile. Holding it carefully in her gloved hands, Jaylin brought it close to her face to see if she could make out the writing on the glass.

"I think what we're looking for is a perfume bottle. This glass is from a perfume called Warm Vanilla Sugar. You can only get it at Bath and Body Works," Jaylin informed him.

"Well that changes some of what I originally thought," Hawkes said.

"What did you think that this was the work of a man?" Jaylin questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Hawkes challenged.

"Yeah I did," she said.

"So now I'm thinking it was a woman," Hawkes thought out loud.

"It could be a man who just happened to buy the perfume for a wife or girlfriend. There's a Bath and Body Works just down the street from here," she said.

"Okay," Hawkes replied. Reaching for his phone he called Flack.

"Hey, Flack, we think a perfume bottle from Bath and Body Works called Warm Vanilla Sugar was used to break the glass of the cases."

"Thanks, Sheldon, I just have one question for you," the detective said.

"Yeah?" Hawkes answered.

"How is that you know what it's called and where you can buy it? Is there something you're not telling us?" Flack snarked.

"Shut up, man. I asked Jay, and she told me, thank you very much." Flack's laughter could be heard through the phone. Jaylin bit her lip to keep from laughing but it was no use. A giggle escaped her mouth. Hawkes turned and gave her a mock hurt look. It only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

"Well, it's one of my favorite scents," she admitted softly.

"I'll remember that," Hawkes told her. A chuckle from the phone reminded the two of them that Flack was still on the phone.

"Thanks for the info, I'll go to the Bath and Body story down the street here and see who all bought that particular perfume today and see if we can get something from that," Flack said before hanging up.

"Flack said he'd check it out," he said as he turned to his still sniggering girlfriend. Deciding there was only way to get her to stop laughing at him he leaned over and kissed the unsuspecting young woman.

"What was that for, sweet stuff?" she asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"Just cause I wanted to, and it got you to stop laughing at me," Hawkes answered.

"Well if I knew I'd be kissed like that I'd have started laughing at you a long time ago," she said cheekily. Hawkes just rolled his eyes and turned to continue his work trying to fight the smile creeping onto his face, but with little success.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. The faster people review the faster I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

"You and Jay were right, the thing that broke the glass was a bottle of Warm Vanilla Sugar perfume and I think I've found the suspect in the jewelry store robbery homicide," Flack said into his cell phone.

"Really, was it a woman or a man?" Sheldon asked.

"It was a man who bought it for his girlfriend. I'm bringing him in now, you and Jaylin wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah, we do. I'll tell Jaylin, see you when you get here."

"See you."

"Hey Jaylin," Hawkes called into the hall from the layout room he was working in.

"What is it? I just dropped off the prints.

"Flack found the suspect he thinks. A guy bought the perfume for his girlfriend. He's bringing him in now."

"That's good, we can get his prints and see if they match any of the ones we collected," she said through a yawn.

"Long night?" he teased.

"You know we had girls' night," she replied.

"Yeah I know. How'd it go?"

"Ah ah, you know the rule." "What happens at girl's night, stays at girl's night," they said together.

"I know, but you can't blame a guy for being curious, now can you?"

"Nope, you can't," she said with a smile.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

"It was a fun night well mostly, anyway," she murmured.

"What part wasn't fun?" Sheldon asked picking up on his girlfriends tone.

"Tom," Jaylin said acidly.

"What about him?"

"He called Tay and from what I could tell he was bugging her about when she'd be home. I think he accused her of spending more time with us than him. I'm not sure anyone else saw but when he called she frowned but then put on a fake smile for our benefit. I can't help but get a slimy feeling when I think of him."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but if it is, Taylor's a capable woman and she'll find her way out of it," he reassured her.

"I hope so, Shell, I sure hope so." -----------------

"Where were you at 1:30 this afternoon Mr. Wattson?" Flack asked as they sat in the interrogation room. Jack Wattson was of average height and build and appeared to be like any other person shopping for gifts, but the detectives knew otherwise.

"Shopping for my girlfriend's birthday."

"Where all did you go shopping?" Jay interjected.

"I went to Bath and Body Works, Hallmark and the candy store for some chocolates," he answered easily.

"So you never set foot in McDill's Jewelers?" Hawkes questioned. The suspect shook his head but they could see the slight widening of his eyes. Scanning the floor by his feet Jaylin noted the shopping bags next to him.

"Mind if I have a look at what you bought? I'm a woman after all. I can tell you if I think your girlfriend will like her gifts," she suggested casually.

"Sure, thanks," he replied sliding the bags over to her. Giving a cursory glance into the Hallmark one and the candy store one she nodded approvingly. Then she reached for the Bath and Body Works one and looked into it. She smile when she saw the intact bottle of lotion and some shards of glass that used to be a bottle of perfume.

"Are you sure you weren't in the jewelry store, Mr. Wattson?" she prodded.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered getting irritated.

"Well I have evidence that states otherwise," she answered smoothly.

"What evidence?" he cried indignantly.

"Shards of glass from a perfume bottle?" Sheldon asked noticing the contents of the bag from his spot next to Jaylin.

"That's exactly what it is," Jay responded. Jack's eyes widened and he started to sweat.

"See here's what I think happened," Flack said conversationally. "You went into the jewelry store wanting to get something for your girlfriend but when you realized you couldn't afford anything in the store you decided to take something so you broke the glass with the bottle of perfume on the diamond case with and stole whatever you could reach. Then you did the same on the case of gold necklaces but what you hadn't counted on was the appearance of the owner and you shot him before running out," Flack concluded.

"I didn't mean to shoot him, I just wanted to give her something nice for her birthday," he cried.

"All you'll be giving her is a phone call from prison to bale your sorry ass out, and I doubt she'll be willing to do that,"  
Flack remarked as he slapped cuffs on the suspect and lead him from the room.

"Another case solved," Jaylin said with a smile.

"MMM hmm," Hawkes agreed. "Whatcha doing tonight?"

"I'm babysitting Abbey so her parents can go out on a date." A smile crossed her face when she thought of her six-month-old niece.

"Want some company?" Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Sure I'd love some," she responded.

"Great, then I'll be there around 7:00."

"Sounds good," Jay agreed leaning in for a quick kiss before they headed off to write up their reports for this case.

---------

The excited squeals of her niece greeted Jaylin as she rang the doorbell of her sister and her boyfriends' apartment. The door was opened by a frazzled Natalie.

"Hey there, Nat," Jay greeted taking in her sister's haggard look. Her hair was wild and her eyes looked tearful.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack and I got into a huge fight and he stormed off."

"What was the fight about?" Jaylin asked walking into the cluttered apartment and making a beeline for the baby laying on a blanket on the floor.

"I got mad cause he brought over a couple of his friends and they were drinking and being loud. They woke up Abbey and it took me forever to get her to sleep in the first place," Natalie complained.

"I'm sure things will work out," Jay reassured her younger sister as she picked up the baby and tickled her. Natalie was about to respond when the door burst open and Jack Wilson stormed in brandishing a gun. Moving on instinct Jaylin placed the baby in her playpen and drew her gun. She could hear Natalie scream.

"Jack, put the gun down," she instructed in her most level voice.

"No, this bitch will pay for kicking my friends out. This is my place to!" he snarled swinging the gun wildly around. He was slurring his words a clear sign he was drunk.

"If you put the gun down we can talk about this," Jaylin negotiated. Jack gave a derisive snort as he grabbed for Natalie pulling her against him and shoving the gun against her temple.

"Put your gun down and kick it away," he ordered. Jaylin stood firm.

"I can't do that."

"Put it down or I shoot her!" Hesitating for a second the CSI did what her sister's boyfriend demanded when she saw his finger tighten on the trigger.

"I'm just going to put my gun on the floor and kick it away, okay? I won't do anything else," she said calmly so as not to startle him. As she lowered her weapon to the floor she glanced at her watch. It was 6:45 still 15 minutes before Sheldon was due to arrive. She was thankful for her back-up weapon that Jack wasn't aware of. If only she could get to it without arousing his suspicions. Deciding the only way to distract him was to keep him talking she did that as she unobtrusively sent a text blindly on her cell phone. She was never so thankful that she'd memorized where Flack's and Sheldon's numbers were in her phone and she knew Mac was the first number in her phone.

"We have a 10-43 at 1909 7th Street. Three hostages one is a baby one hostage taker. Hurry!" That was the only word she'd give them to alert them to the fact that she was one of the hostages.

"I'm sure Nat didn't mean to kick your friends out. She was just upset that Abbey had been woken from her nap.

"Yeah well she had no right," he growled as he moved the gun from her baby sister's temple then slammed it against her head so hard she crumpled to the ground unconscious. She let out a loud cry as she fell. The cry startled the baby and she began to cry. Moving quickly Jaylin headed for the frightened infant.

"Move another step and I'll blow your head off," he snarled. Abbey continued to cry. Her cries were getting louder. Jaylin froze and held up her hands.

"I just want to check on Abbey." Jack glared from her to the unconscious Natalie on the floor then he switched his gaze to his baby daughter and leveled his gun on her.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"I can get her quiet if you'll let me go to her," Jaylin pleaded.

"I said no!" he bellowed lifting the gun higher. Abbey's cries intensified and Jaylin could feel tears gathering in her own eyes. "I'll shut you up once and for all you worthless little brat! Then I'll go after your mother!" Jack yelled squeezing the trigger.

"Nooooooooo!" Jaylin shouted as the bullet was fired. Diving she managed to get in the path of the bullet before it reached the tiny baby. A cry of pain escaped her lips as she was slammed into the floor. The bullet tore into her shoulder. Giving a high-pitched laugh Jack turned the gun on her and fired once again. Another agonized cry came from the Colorado native's lips as the bullet hit her leg.

"Look at me," Jack demanded glaring at the fallen CSI. Forcing her eyes open she met his glittering gaze. Smiling evilly he picked up her gun and pointed it at her sister.

"How would you feel if your own gun were to kill your own sister?"

"No," Jaylin whimpered. The pain was almost unbearable but she couldn't make her eyes close.

"Say goodbye," he cackled as he fired a shot from Jaylin's gun hitting Natalie in the arm.

"Natalie!" Jaylin shouted trying to crawl to her sister. Laughing evilly Jack dropped her gun just out of her reach. Dragging herself as fast as she could she grasped the butt of it with her shaking hands. Lifting it she managed to get off a shot shooting him in the leg.

"You bitch!" he yelled grabbing his leg and falling to the floor. Firing one more shot she was satisfied when the bullet tore through his knee. Collapsing on to her back she let the darkness claim her. The last thing she heard were the angry screams of Jack Wilson and the terified crying of the baby.

------------

Flack had just gotten off shift when his cell phone buzzed, indicating a message. Pulling it out of his pocket he clicked on it and quickly read it. His eyes widened when he read the code and the message that followed it.

"Shit!" he shouted as he flipped on his lights and sirens before reaching for his radio.

"I have a 10-43 at 1909 7th Street. A CSI is one of the hostages. All units report to 1909 7th Street immediately!"

"10-4," the dispatcher responded. Simultaneously Mac and Sheldon reached for their phones when they buzzed.

"Jaylin!" Sheldon shouted as he ran from his lab to the front door of the lab. Mac met him about half way.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked as he sent a text to the rest of the team to get to 1909 7th Street ASAP.

"She was going over to her sister's place to babysit Abbey so Natalie and Jack could go out on a date. I told her I'd meet her a little after 7:00 when I got off shift," Sheldon explained all in a rush. Nodding Mack jumped into the drivers' seat of the NYPD vehicle and Sheldon hurriedly climbed into the passengers' seat. Reaching for his phone he started to dial Jaylin's number.

"What are you doing?" Mack barked.

"Calling Jay," Sheldon responded.

"Hawkes, you know that isn't protocol. What if you call her and it angers the hostage taker even more. She was able to send us that text because he or she wasn't aware of her still having her phone. If you call her you could be giving her or her niece or her sister a death sentence. Sighing Sheldon sank into his seat. He knew Mac was right.

"I know but this is so hard," Sheldon admitted.

"I know, but I need to know you can remain objective on this. Can you handle this situation, sheldon? If you can't I'll remove you from this case."

"I can handle this case, Mac," the former M.E responded drawing in a shaky breath. "I just want her to be okay," he whispered.

"I do to, Sheldon, I do to." ------

The flashing lights from the numerous cop cars and black SUV's gave the neighborhood an eerie glow.

"What do we have Flack?" Mack asked as he and Sheldon ran up to the homicide detective. The rest of the team appeared behind them.

"Jaylin sent me a text so I called for back-up and headed over here. We evacuated the building and are taking witness statements. The next door neighbor said she heard gun shots two or three minutes ago then nothing else since. I'm ready to storm the apartment. My officers have tried calling the land line but no one is answering."

"Have you tried CSI Nichol's cell phone?" Mac asked in his most CSI boss voice.

"Yes, no answer," Flack answered.

"Detective Flack!" called one of his officers.

"What is it?"

"I looked in the window and no one is moving but I see a lot of blood.

"I agree," Angell said as she walked back around the front of the building.

"Okay, we go in on my count," Flack instructed. Nodding the team and other officers took their positions surrounding the apartment.

"NYPD!" Flack yelled as he kicked in the door. "Jesus!" he cried momentarily paralyzed by the sight in front of him. Natalie was lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her. She appeared to be coming around. Jaylin was a few feet from her sister one hand on her gun one hand reaching out for her sister. Jack wilson was yelling on the floor and the baby was screaming her head off from the playpen. Moving aside he allowed the rest of the team to enter the crime scene. Assessing the situation Mac spoke.

"Adam, go with Angell and continue taking witness statements. Lindsay, go check on the baby. Sheldon, you and I will tend to Jaylin, Stella, check on Natalie. Danny you and Flack deal with the suspect," Mac commanded. Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Kneeling on either side of the fallen CSI both men apraised her injuries.

"Neither bullet appears to be fatal. One appears to have hit her shoulder and one hit her leg just below her knee," Sheldon reported.

"Jaylin, can you hear me? It's Mac." The young woman made no response.

"Jay, can you hear me, Sweet Girl?" Jaylin's eyes fluttered.

"MMM, Sweet Stuff?" she mumbled in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm here, Mac is to."

"Nat…? Abbey…?" Jaylin gasped out.

"They're both okay," Mac soothed. "What do you remember?" While Mac had been talking he'd started to apply pressure to her leg wound while Sheldon applied pressure to her shoulder wound.

"He stormed in here drunk and angry. He was holding his gun to Natalie's head. He said he'd shoot her if I didn't kick my gun away so I did. He got mad and hit her against the head with the gun. This scared Abbey and she started to cry. I tried to go to her but he threatened to blow my head off. She cried louder making him agitated. I told him I could make her quiet if he'd let me go to her. He refused and raised the gun to shoot. I couldn't let him shoot her so I dove in front of the playpen just as he fired and took the bullet. Then h-h-he grabbed my gun and shot Abbey with it then dropped it just out of my reach. I managed to grab it and shoot him twice before I blacked out." Tears slid down her face and she started to shake.

"She's going into shock! Where are those paramedics?" Sheldon called.

"Right here," called a medic as they walked into the room.

"Natalie Christine Nichols, bullet wound to the arm and was hit on the head with the butt of a gun. Lost consciousness but is now conscious," Stella informed the medic. Nodding he lifted the young woman onto the stretcher and made his way out of the apartment.

"Jack Owen Wilson shot twice in the leg," Danny said.

"What have we here?" asked the female medic as she approached Lindsay and the now calm infant.

"She's just scared, not a scratch on her."

"C-call Tay," Jaylin choked out. "Abbey's d-d-doctor."

"Shh, don't talk, sweetheart. We'll call Taylor and have her look at Abbey. You just rest," Sheldon soothed. The other medic made his way over to the small group and after assessing the situation he placed two pressure bandages on the wounds before lifting the injured CSI on to the stretcher.

"Go with her, Shell, we'll meet you there," Mac instructed. "Lindsay, you and Danny process the scene. Stella, you go with the baby to the hospital. I'll have Adam join you there when he's done with witness statements," Mac said.

"What will you be doing?" Stella asked.

"I'm staying with the damn SOB who did this."

"Keep us posted, please," Danny requested.

"I will, now let's get to work," Mac said turning and heading out of the apartment. ------

"Someone call for a peds consult?" Taylor called across the ER of Manhattan General.

"I did, a six month old in room three. She was involved in a shooting. She appears to be unharmed but the officers want her to be checked out anyway." Nodding at the information the nurse gave her Taylor made her way to the room after grabbing the chart.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Madison, I'll be looking after the baby," she greeted as she walked into the room. "Now what seems to be the pro---" she broke off when she looked up catching sight of Stella holding a sleeping Abbey Nichols. "Stel, Abbey?"

"Yeah," Stella answered.

"What the hell happened?" Taylor asked as she walked over and began examining the baby.

"There was a hostage situation that turned violent. Apparently Jay was at her sister's to babysit so her and Jack could go out on a date. They'd gotten into a fight and he stormed into the apartment with a gun. The long and short of it is that he attempted to shoot Abbey but Jay took the bullet. Then he took her gun and shot Natalie with it this was after he'd knocked her unconscious. Jaylin was able to reach her gun after he threw it down and she shot him twice. She sent Sheldon, Mac, and Flack a text alerting them to the hostage situation," Stella concluded.

"Will she be okay?"

"Hawkes seems to think so. He said both bullets weren't fatal. She was shot once in her shoulder and once in the leg," answered the greek CSI.

"Well Abbey appears to be unharmed so I don't see any reason to admit her. Tell Sheldon I'll be up to see Jay as soon as I can, will you?"

"Of course I will. I'm sure she's going to be fine, Jay's strong, she's a fighter," Stella assured the other woman.

"I just hope everyone comes out of this okay in the end," Taylor commented.

"They will with all of our support," Stella replied as she cuddled the infant and gave Taylor a quick hug.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had gone by since the shooting and Jaylin and Natalie were both doing well. Jaylin was back at work and ready to go back into the field. Natalie and Abbey had moved to a new apartment and Jack was in prison and not going to be out for a very long time. Smiling as she saw Flack standing just on the other side of the crime scene tape Jaylin grabbed her kit from the back of the SUV and headed over.

"Hey there, Jay," he greeted holding up the tape for her.

"Hey, Flack."

"You solo today?" the New York detective questioned.

"Yeah, it looks like the killers have gone on a killing spree. We're all working our own cases. So what have we got?"

"Body found in the parking lot of this gas station. Appears to have been stabbed."

"Who found it?"

"The young man who was jogging by the building. The guy is Jonathan Nelson, a worker at the gas station," Flack read from his notebook.

"Okay, I'll get to processing. I'll leave the body for when Sheldon gets here."

"Okay, hey Jaylin?"

"MMM?" asked the Colorado native as she started to collect evidence.

"You talked to Taylor lately?"

"No, why?"

"No reason, it's just that I ran into her and Tom at Pizza Hut the other day and she didn't look happy. I just thought you knew something."

"You mean something besides the fact that I don't like the skum weasel and I wish she'd dump him?" Jaylin answered. Flack laughed at her description of the other man.

"Yeah, besides all that."

"No, I haven't noticed anything. I've not made it a secret that I don't like him, but I know it'll only do so much good. Tay has to see it for herself. No one else can see it for her."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish she'd see that there are better guys out there. Guys who would appreciate her for her and not ask her to change," Flack commented. Whipping her head around to look at him Jaylin's eyes widened in realization.

"Ah ha!" she cried.

"Ah ha what?"

"You like her. You like Taylor."

"No, I don't," Flack protested.

"Yes you do, don't deny it. You like her, and you know it."

"Well, maybe I do."

"So why haven't you told her? I'd much rather her be with you thaen Tom."

"I don't know, scared I guess."

"Scared she won't like you?" Flack nodded his head. "Hey, can you hand me my tape lifter, please?"

"Sure, here you go," he said getting the requested item from her kit and handing it to her.

"She likes you, I'm not sure she realizes it, but I know she likes you."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one thing she's always asking how you are. For another, I caught her staring and when I tried to call her out on it, she denied it immediately."

"Well, it doesn't matter now she's with him."

"Hopefully not for long," Jaylin mumbled as she continued to process the scene. --------------------------------------

Flack was enjoying a beer and a slice of pizza a couple of days later when a knock on his door startled him. Getting off the couch he walked to the door and opened it. Before he could register what was happening he had an arm full of blonde blue eyed Taylor madison as she threw herself at him crying.

"Tay, what's wrong hon?" he asked softly.

"He b-b-broke up with me," she cried.

"Shh, it's okay, come in," he said ushering her inside and walking her to the couch. Bit by bit she explained what happened. Tom and she had gotten into a fight over how much time she spent with the team and Ashlynn as well as how much time she spent at her job.

"So I told him that if he didn't like how much time I spent at work and with my friends, maybe we shouldn't be together and he said fine, then I'm breaking up with you." A fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face.

"Not that I mind, but why did you come to me and not the girls?" She got silent and stared embarrassed down at her hands.

"That's not all we fought about," Taylor reluctantly admitted.

"What else did you fight about?" Flack prompted.

"You," she whispered.

"What do you mean me?"

"He accused me of liking you, I tried to deny it, but he didn't believe me.

"And do you?" Flack breathed.

"Yes, but I was afraid to admit it. There's no way you could ever like me back," Taylor argued.

"That's where your wrong, Tay. I like you, I've liked you for a long time," Flack answered leaning forward. Leaning forward herself Taylor met him halfway and their lips met in a tender kiss.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's that on your neck, Flack?" Jaylin asked as she and Lindsay worked a scene.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the detective answered.

"It looks like a hickey," Lindsay commented. Flack blushed and ducked his head.

"Someone got some last night," Jaylin teased.

"Maybe I did," the New York native argued.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Lindsay wondered.

"Taylor," Flack mumbled.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say Taylor as in Taylor Madison?" Jay clarified.

"Yes I did. She showed up at my place last week the night Tom broke up with her. We got to talking and we admitted we both like each other so we decided to give dating a try."

"I'm happy for you, just don't hurt her," Jaylin warned.

"I won't, I promise. She's too important for me to hurt," he assured.

"Congratulations, Flack, now that we've gotten the gossip out of the way, can we start processing?" Lindsay asked as she opened her kit. The others nodded and Jaylin joined Lindsay next to the body.

XXXX

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Stella commented as she Danny, Sheldon, and Jaylin sat in the break room eating lunch.

"No, I can't," Hawkes answered.

"It seems just like yesterday we were complaining about the heat," Danny agreed.

"Doesn't this mean you two have been dating for six months?" Stella asked addressing Jay and Hawkes. The female CSI nodded.

"Time sure flies," she said softly squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

XXXX

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Lindsay asked as she and Mac entered the room.

"The fact that Christmas is coming up so fast," Hawkes replied.

"Any plans?" Mac asked the group.

"Montana and I are taking Lucy to visit Montana," Danny replied.

"I'm taking Sheldon to meet my parents. Abbey and Natalie are going with us. They don't want to be alone, and Mom and Dad want to see everyone," Jaylin explained.

"Meeting the parents, sounds serious," Lindsay teased her friend.

"It is, to tell you the truth, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me?" Hawkes wondered. "I mean, I know Natalie and Abbey like me, but they've gotten to know me," he continued rambling.

"Relax, Shell, they're going to love you," Jaylin assured.

"She's right, you're a great guy. What's not to like?" Stella told him.

"Thanks, guys, well I hate to cut this short, but I need to go bug Ashlynn about some DNA," Hawkes said standing up and exiting the room. He was glad to be getting the chance to meet Jaylin's parents, but he was nervous as well.

TBC?

A/n, I only have five reviews for this story and it feels like there isn't any interest. If you want me to continue this, please let me know. Also, any ideas would be welcome. Thanks!


End file.
